The Gordon Conference Research Conference on "Oxygen Radicals in Biology" will be held from January 29 to February 2, 1990 at the Doubletree Hotel in Ventura, California. The conference is designed to attract chemists, biophysicists, biochemists, cell biologists, clinicians, radiologists, and other biomedical scientists actively engaged in the study of oxygen free radicals in chemical and biological systems. Five conferences have taken place since 1981 and have proven to have been extremely productive based on the large number of applicants and the post-meeting evaluations. Funds are requested to support travel, subsistence and registration costs for speakers and session chairs. An advisory committee has been established to assist the chairman and vice chairman with program development. The committee will serve as session chairs for the conference. Speakers have been tentatively selected who are conducting frontier research in the field of Oxygen Radicals in Biology. Topics to be covered include: oxidations, DNA cleavage, in vivo magnetic resonance, protein targets of oxy radicals, calcium and oxidative damage, endothelial cell retraction, antioxidants and antioxidant enzymes, and reperfusion injury. In addition, a plenary lecture will be delivered. Two separate poster sessions of two days each are also scheduled. Normally 60-75 posters are presented at the meeting. Total attendance is limited to 135 by Gordon Conference Rules. The Gordon Conference provides an excellent setting for scientists in different disciplines to interact in an extended and uninterrupted fashion. This not only stimulates cross fertilization of cognate fields but frequently results in the establishment of new collaborative research initiatives. The conference on Oxygen Radicals in Biology plays a crucial role in establishing research directions in an important and clinically relevant field.